Endlessly High and Deep
by TooMuchUnicorn
Summary: There's more to Magnus' past than what Alec had originally considered. It puts a chain of restraints on Magnus' heart that prevents him from giving his heart to Alec fully.


**Endlessly High and Deep**

**Characters:** Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, and a couple of OCs

**Disclaimer:** All scenes are purely fictional and any similarities to reality are coincidental. Any sort of personal opinion in this work serves to aid the storyline. Characters may not be accurately portrayed in this work of fiction.

**Note:** I do not own the characters except the OC. On the other hand: I haven't read all the books. I stopped after city of glass so there might be some inaccurate stuff about Malec. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

_"There's more to Magnus' past than what Alec had originally considered. It puts a chain of restraints on Magnus' heart that prevents him from giving his heart to Alec fully."_

Rays of sunlight peek through the gaps of Magnus' curtains. He groans, rolling over as if to hide from the sunlight. Something hisses beside him and he turns just in time to see Chairman Meow looking at him with accusing eyes as it licks his tail, probably the part the warlock had put his weight on. "Sorry," he mutters a half-hearted apology, focused instead on the fact that he _never leaves the curtains open_. He snaps a finger and the room goes dark again.

He hears someone cluck his tongue, and he turns towards the direction the sound is coming from, albeit eyes still half-closed to see a blurry image of an annoyed Shadowhunter, his arms crossed over his chest, the muscle on his biceps protruding from the thin fabric of his cloth. Someone called Alec.

"I opened the curtain," he starts. "So you'll get your ass off bed."

Magnus groans, massaging his forehead and trying _hard_ not to fall back to sleep again. Alec will not like that. He senses a dip in the bed with the weight of an intruder. He feels something soft and warm press on his lips and smiles, feeling his boyfriend's smile against his mouth as well. "You don't mind morning breaths, do you?" he whispers against Alec's lips.

Alec laughs, tracing his lips across Magnus' chin. "You narcissist," he scoffs, though there's no bite on his tone, only fondness. "You just want me to compliment you because you know you don't get morning breaths."

Magnus just raises an eyebrow, eyes closed; he tilts his head in the direction Alec's wandering mouth is heading. He feels the lips on his jaw. "You need a shave. The stubbles are scratchy."

In this, the warlock throws his eyes open, mirth flashing across the green orbs. "It's part of my charm."

Alec scoffs and slaps Magnus' ass. The latter stifles an _oof_. "Well, I hate to break it to you but you don't need to charm anyone but me. And as I was telling you, I am not charmed."

Magnus grins.

Alec hides a smile. "Get up or I'll spank your ass again."

Magnus wants to retort _oh that's just one of those things I dreamt of you doing to me_ but doesn't because, "No shit, but it's so early in the morning."

"It's _ten_."

"Exactly!" the warlock counters. "I am not due until 12 in the afternoon."

"Too bad," Alec says dryly. He throws one of the scattered pillows on the carpeted floor. It hits the older male square in the face. "I was thinking about asking you out on a date."

The moment the 'eyt' on date leaves the Shadowhunter's mouth, Magnus is already crossing the room, grabbing his robe and disappearing in the bathroom without another word.

Alec smirks and throws his body on the plush bed of his lover. It's funny, how Alec knows Magnus' scent even when he doesn't stick to a permanent body wash or perfume. There's this peculiar scent Magnus possesses, something underneath the russet flesh that is both sweet faintly earthy –like mint mixed with tobacco. He tries hard not to think that he sounds like an obsessed teenager because he probably really is.

A solid five minutes later and Magnus appears in front of Alec, fully clothed, with his glittery hair all spiked up, a leather pants, a crisp white dress shirt that is opened until the fifth button and a couple of bling blings dangling on his neck.

"So a date you say?"


End file.
